Sandbox/Historical Fates
To complement the Historical Formations page, this page is dedicated to listing the fates of the historical versions of all the shipgirls in the fleet. Since their fates often influence the girls' statistics, personalities, appearances and quotes, this historical information may be of interest. The only shipgirl missing from this list is Maruyu, because uniquely among the characters it is unclear which Type 3 Submergence Transport she is supposed to represent: there were 38, 33 of which survived the war, wihch is probably why she increases the luck stats of others. Losses Up to Midway (7 June, 1942) Miyuki - Collided with Inazuma and sank, 29 June, 1934. Z1 Leberecht Maas - Sunk by friendly bombers (or possibly mines), 22 February, 1940. Z3 Max Schultz - Sunk by a mine while attempting to rescue survivors of Z1, 22 February, 1940. Zara - Heavily damaged by Warspite and gunfire from another battleship during the night battle phase of the Battle of Cape Mapatan, sunk by a torpedo from Jervis after her crew had abandoned ship, 29 April, 1941. Pola - Crippled by a torpedo airstrike earlier in the day, she was unable to participate in the Battle of Cape Mapatan and was not targeted. Jervis removed her crew and illuminated her with searchlights while another destroyer torpedoed her, her magazines detonated and she sank, 29 April, 1941. Bismarck - Sunk by battleship gunfire after having her rudder stuck by torpedo bombing from Ark Royal, 27 May, 1941. Libeccio - Torpedoed by a British Submarine and sunk, 9 November, 1941. Ark Royal - Torpedoed by a German Submarine and sunk, partially due to poor damage control. 14 November, 1941. Kisaragi - Bombed during the invasion of Wake Island and sank, 11 December, 1941. Accounts vary of the exact events of her sinking (whether it was a sudden result of the bombing or whether it involved fires going out of control and igniting her depth charges or torpedoes). Sagiri - Torpedoed by a Dutch submarine which set off her aft magazine. Blew up and sank, 24 December, 1941. Mizuho - Torpedoed by an American submarine and sunk, her survivors rescued by Takao, 1 May, 1942. Kikuzuki - Bombed during the Invasion of Tulagi, 4 May, 1942. Shouhou - Bombed during the Battle of the Coral Sea, 7 May, 1942. Battle of Midway: *Souryuu - Bombed and incapacitated in the Battle of Midway. Scuttled by Isokaze, 4 June, 1942. *Kaga - Bombed and incapacitated in the Battle of Midway. Scuttled by Hagikaze, 4 June, 1942. *Akagi - Bombed and incapacitated in a single hit in the Battle of Midway. Scuttled by Maikaze, Nowaki, Hagikaze and Arashi (one torpedo each), 5 June, 1942. *Hiryuu - Bombed and incapacitated in the Battle of Midway. Scuttled (badly) by Makigumo, 5 June, 1942. *Mikuma - Bombed and sunk in the Battle of Midway, 6 June 1942. Unclear if she was scuttled, if she was it was by Suzuya or Asashio. Losses up to the Withdrawal from Guadalcanal (7 February 1943) Yamakaze - Torpedoed by a submarine and sunk, 25 June, 1942. Tashkent - Limped back to port after being bombed, but foundered there on July 2, 1942. Scrapped. Nenohi - Torpedoed by a submarine, survivors rescued by Inazuma, July 4, 1942. Arare - Torpedoed by a submarine, survivors rescued by Shiranui, July 5, 1942. Kako - Torpedoed by a submarine, August 10, 1942. Battle of the Eastern Solomons: *Ryuujou - Bombed and sunk by aircraft from Saratoga, August 24, 1942. *Mutsuki - Bombed and sunk, 25 August 1942. Yayoi - Bombed and sunk while on a troop evacuation run with Isokaze, 11 September, 1942. Battle of Cape Esperance: *Furutaka - Sunk by shellfire, 12 October, 1942. *Fubuki - Sunk by shellfire, 12 Octoboer, 1942. *Murakumo - Bombed and incapacitated while assisting Fubuki and Furutaka. Scuttled by Shirayuki, 12 October, 1942. Oboro - Struck by a bomb on munitions being carried during a transport run, blew up and sank, 17 October, 1942. Yura - Bombed repeatedly before being scuttled by Murasame and Harusame, 25 October, 1942. Naval Battles of Guadalcanal: *Akatsuki - Sunk by gunfire after turning on her Searchlight in Night Battle, 13 November, 1942. *Yuudachi - Sunk by gunfire and possibly torpedoes in Night Battle, 13 November, 1942. *Hiei - Heavily damaged in the night battle, bombed the following day, and finally abandoned, 13 November, 1942, possibly scuttled by Yukikaze. *Kinugasa - Bombed and sunk,14 November, 1942. *Ayanami - Heavily damaged and scuttled by Uranami, following the night battle on 15 November, 1942. *Kirishima - Heavily damaged by gunfire of the battleship USS Washington (BB-56) and sunk in Ironbottom Sound, 15 November, 1942. Takanami - Set aflame by cruiser gunfire, blew up shortly after midnight during the Battle of Tassafaronga 1 December, 1942. Teruzuki - Torpedoed by PT Imps Boats, fires set off her depth charges, survivors rescued by Naganami and Arashi, December 12, 1942. Tenryuu - Torpedoed while patrolling with Arashio, Inazuma, Isonami and Suzukaze, sank 19 December, 1942. Makigumo - Hit a mine while dodging PT boat torpedoes. Scuttled by Yuugumo, 1 February, 1943. Losses Between the Evacuation of Guadalcanal and the loss of Truk Anchorage (February 1944) Ooshio - Torpedoed by a submarine. Arashio attempted to tow Ooshio, but her keel buckled and she sank, 20 February, 1943. Battle of the Bismarck Sea: *Arashio - Bombed and sunk, 3 March 1943. *Shirayuki - Bombed in her aft magazine and sunk, 3 March 1943. *Tokitsukaze - Bombed and sunk, 3 March, 1943. *Asashio - Bombed and sunk, 4 March, 1943. Battle of Blackett Strait: *Murasame - Crippled by cruiser and destroyer gunfire during a transport run, finished off by a torpedo from an american Destroyer, 5 March, 1943. *Minegumo - Sunk by cruiser and destroyer gunfire during a transport run, 5 March, 1943. Isonami - Torpedoed by a submarine while she assisted a torpedoed merchant marine ship and sank, 9 April, 1943. Oyashio - Crippled by a mine, sunk the next morning by bombers, 8 May 1943. Kagerou - Crippled by a mine while protecting crippled Oyashio, sunk the next morning by bombers, 8 May 1943. Kuroshio - Mines set off her magazines, causing her to explode and sink while protecting crippled Oyashio and Kagerou, 8 May, 1943. Mutsu - Exploded due to presumed sabotage by a gunner's mate, broke in two and sunk at Hashirajima, with survivors rescued by Tatsuta, Nagato and Fusou, 8 June, 1943. Nagatsuki - Lightly damaged and ran aground during the Battle of Kula Gulf. Satsuki attempted to pull her free without success, she was rendered unseaworthy by allied bombers on 6 July 1943. Jintsuu - Destroyed by US gunfire and torpedoes, during the night Battle of Kolombangara on 14 July, 1943. Hatsuyuki - Bombed while in port detonating her aft magazine and sinking her in shallow water, 17 July, 1943. Nisshin - Bombed and sunk, 22 July 1943. Mikazuki - Ran aground on a reef and was subsequently bombed into a wreck by land-based bombers, 25 July, 1943. I-168 - Torpedoed by another submarine (which she had attempted to torpedo earlier in the day) and sunk, 27 July, 1943. Battle of Vella Gulf: *Kawakaze - Torpedoed and sunk by US Destroyers, 7 August, 1943. *Hagikaze - Torpedoed and sunk by US Destroyers, 7 August, 1943. *Arashi - Torpedoed and sunk by US Destroyers, 7 August, 1943. Roma - Bombed by Luftwaffe "Fritz X" radio-controlled bombs, setting off the magazine of her #2 turret while underway with most of the Italian fleet (including Italia on their way to formally surrender to the Allies in Malta. Exploded, broke in half and sank, 9 September, 1943. Maestrale - Scuttled on 9 September 1943 Yuugumo - Torpedoed while single-handedly charging 3 enemy destroyers in the Naval Battle of Vella Lavella, 6 October, 1943. Mochizuki - Bombed and sank while on a transport run with Uzuki, 24 October, 1943. Battle of Empress Augusta Bay: *Sendai - Lost in night battle, 2 November, 1943. *Hatsukaze - Lost in night battle after collision with Myoko, 2 November 1943. I-19 - Depth charged and sunk by a destroyer, 25 November, 1943. Kuma - Torpedoed by a submarine while escorted by Uranami, which later ignited her depth charges and sunk her, 11 January, 1944. Sazanami - Torpedoed by a submarine while on an escort mission with Akebono, broke up and sank 13 January, 1944. Suzukaze - Torpedoed by a submarine, blew up and sank, 25 January, 1944. Umikaze - Torpedoed by a submarine, capsized and sank, 1 February, 1944. Losses between the Loss of Truk Anchorage and the Battle of Leyte Gulf (October 1944) Agano - Torpedoed by a submarine while limping back to Japan for repairs (after a further 3 months of field repairs), sunk 17 February 1944. Operation Hailstone (Airstrike on Truk Lagoon): *Naka - Bombed, broke in two and sunk, 17 February, 1944. *Katori - Sunk by gunfire from Iowa, 17 February, 1944. *Maikaze - Sunk by cruiser and battleship gunfire, 17 February, 1944. *Fumizuki - Torpedo-bombed and sunk, 18 February, 1944. Tatsuta - While acting as the flagship of a convoy escorted by Uzuki and Nowaki, torpedoed by a submarine. Sank slowly, after 7 hours of fighting against flooding, 13 March, 1944. Akashi - Bombed and sunk by carrier aircraft in shallow water at Palau Anchorage during Operation Desecrate One, her cranes still above water, 31 March, 1944. Akigumo - Torpedoed by a submarine, 11 April, 1944. Ikazuchi - Torpedoed by a submarine which ignited her depth charges, 13 April, 1944. Amagiri - Struck a mine while escorting Aoba, sank after her crew were rescued by her, 23 April, 1944. Yuubari - While performing a troop transport run, torpedoed by a submarine. Survivors rescued by Samidare. Sunk 24 hours after torpedoing, 28 April, 1944. Inazuma - Torpedoed by a submarine while escorting a tanker convoy with Hibiki, 14 May, 1944. Ishigaki - Torpedoed by a submarine, 31 May, 1944. Minazuki - Torpedoed by a submarine while escorting an oil tanker, 6 June, 1944. Hayanami - Torpedoed by a submarine, survivors rescued by Urakaze, 7 June, 1944. Kazagumo - Torpedoed by a submarine while escorting Haguro and Myoko, survivors rescued by Asagumo, 8 June, 1944. Harusame - Bombed by B-25s while on a troop transport run with Shigure and Shiratsuyu, 8 June, 1944. Tanikaze - Torpedoed by a submarine, survivors rescued by Urakaze, 9 June, 1944. Matsukaze - Torpedoed by a submarine, 9 June, 1944. Shiratsuyu - Collided with the oil tanker Seiyo Maru, and then had a depth charge detonate. Sank 15 June, 1944. Battle of the Phillipine Sea: *Shoukaku - Torpedoed by a submarine, igniting aviation fuel and setting her aflame. She exploded and sank on 19 June, 1944. *Taihou - Suffered moderate damage from being torpedoed by a submarine, but damage control failed spectacularly and she exploded on 19 June, 1944. *Hiyou - Set afire and sunk, 20 June, 1944. Ooi - Torpedoed by a submarine while escorted by Shikinami, 19 July, 1944. Nagara - Torpedoed by a submarine, 7 August, 1944. Taiyou - As part of a convoy HI-71 guarded by Fujinami, Sado, Etorofu, Matsuwa and Hiburi, was torpedoed by members of a submarine wolfpack, igniting her aviation fuel. Exploded and sunk 18 August, 1944. Natori - Torpedoed by a submarine, 18 August 1944. Hayasui - Torpedoed by submarine wolfpack and sunk, as part of convoy HI-71, 19 August, 1944. Matsuwa - Torpedoed by submarine and sunk as part of convoy HI-71, 22 August, 1944. Hiburi - Torpeoed by the same submarine as Matsuwa and sunk as part of convoy HI-71, 22 August, 1944. Sado - Torpedoed and sunk as part of convoy HI-71, 22 August, 1944. Asakaze - Torpedoed by a submarine after detaching from convoy HI-71 over a week earlier to escort a damaged oil tanker to safety, sunk 24 August, 1944. Samidare - Grounded herself on a reef near Palau, was torpedoed by a submarine and broke in half, 25 August, 1944. Shikinami - Torpedoed and sunk by submarine, 12 September, 1944. Satsuki - Bombed and sunk during an allied air raid on Manila, 21 September, 1944. Akitsushima - Bombed and sunk in an allied air raid on Coron after fleeing Manila, 24 September, 1944. Battle of Leyte Gulf (23 October - 26 October) Lost in the Leyte Gulf Approach: *Maya - Torpedoed and sunk by submarine in Palawan Passage shortly after dawn, 23 October, 1944. *Atago - Torpedoed and sunk by submarine in Palawan Passage shortly after dawn, 23 October, 1944. *Wakaba - Bombed and sunk off Panay, 24 October, 1944. Battle of the Sibuyan Sea *Musashi - Heavily bombed (some bombers were from Intrepid) and left crippled, capsized and sunk, 24 October, 1944. Battle of Surigao Strait: *Fuso - Torpedoed by destroyers, early morning 25 October, 1944. *Yamagumo - Torpedoed by destroyers, early morning 25 October, 1944. *Michishio - Torpedoed by destroyers, early morning 25 October, 1944. *Asagumo - Torpedoed by destroyers, finished off by gunfire, early morning 25 October, 1944. *Yamashiro - Hit by battleship and cruiser gunfire, torpedoed and sank, early morning 25 October, 1944. *Mogami - Collided with Nachi and bombed after sunrise, morning 25 October, 1944. Battle off Samar: *Samuel B. Roberts - Sunk by gunfire from Kongou, Choukai and others, morning 25 October, 1944. *Gambier Bay - Sunk by gunfire from Yamato and others, morning 25 October, 1944. *Johnston - Sunk by gunfire from Kongou and others, morning 25 October, *Suzuya - Bombs set off her Oxygen Torpedoes, and the fire gets out of control. Capsized and sunk, middday 25 October, 1944. *Chikuma - Torpedo-bombed and lost her steering. Scuttled by Nowaki, early afternoon 25 October, 1944. *Choukai - Destroyer gunfire from Samuel B. Roberts and others likely detonated her torpedoes and crippled her, she was also bombed Gambier Bay and others. Scuttled by Fujinami, after nightfall 25 October, 1944. *Nowaki - Sunk by cruiser and destroyer gunfire, shortly after midnight 26 October, 1944. Battle of Cape Engaño: *Chitose - Bombed and sunk (some aircraft from Intrepid), morning 25 October, 1944. *Zuikaku - Bombed and sunk (some aircraft from Intrepid), afternoon 25 October, 1944. *Zuihou - Bombed and sunk (some aircraft from Intrepid), afternoon 25 October, 1944. *Akizuki - Bombed and sunk (some aircraft from Intrepid), morning 25 October, 1944. *Chiyoda - Crippled by bombing, sunk by gunfire, late afternoon 25 October, 1944. *Hatsuzuki - Crippled by bombing, sunk by gunfire, afternoon 25 October, 1944. *Tama - Crippled by bombing, torpedoed by submarine, near midnight, 25 October, 1944. Lost in other Leyte Gulf Actions: *Noshiro - Torpedo-bombed, crippled and sunk, 26 October, 1944. *Abukuma - Torpedoed near Surigao Strait, bombed while returning for repairs while escorted by Ushio and sunk, 26 October, 1944. *Uranami - Struck by aerial rockets and sunk with Kinu, 26 October, 1944. *Kinu - Bombed and sunk with Uranami, 26 October, 1944. *Hayashimo - Torpedo-bombed, and run aground, but not inoperable, 27 October, 1944. Her hulk is manned and guarded for months before being abandoned. *Shiranui - Bombed and sunk while attempting to assist Hayashimo, 27 October, 1944. *Fujinami - Bombed and sunk while attempting to assist Hayashimo, 27 October, 1944.] *I-26 - Exact fate unknown, presumed sunk by a destroyer near the Battle off Samar sometime afterwards. Losses from Leyte to the Surrender Nachi - Heavily bombed and sunk while under escort of Kasumi, Ushio and Akebono, November 5, 1944. Naganami - Bombed and sunk while escorting a troop convoy, November 11, 1944. Shimakaze - Bombed, strafed, crippled and sunk while escorting the same convoy, November 11, 1944. Hamanami - Bombed and sunk while escorting the same convoy, November 11, 1944. Hatsuharu - Bombed and sunk in shallow water during the air raid on Manila, 13 November, 1944. Kiso - Bombed and sunk during the air raid on Manila, 13 November, 1944. Okinami - Bombed and sunk during the air raid on Manila, 13 November, 1944. Akebono - Heavily damaged in the attacks on Nachi, towed by Ushio to Manila. Bombed and sunk in shallow water during the air raid there, November 14, 1944. Shinyou - As part of a convoy HI-71, torpedoed and sunk by submarine, November 15, 1944. Akitsumaru - As part of same convoy, sunk by submarine, November 15, 1944. Kongou - Torpedoed by submarine and sunk while part of a convoy with Yahagi, Nagato and Yamato returning to Japan for repairs, escorted by Yukikaze, Urakaze, Hamakaze and Isokaze, 21 November, 1944. Urakaze - Torpedoed by the same submarine as Kongo and sunk, likely taking torpedoes intended for Nagato, 21 November, 1944. Kumano - Sunk by US bombers while under repairs at Santa Cruz, 25 November, 1944. Kishinami - Torpedoed and sunk by submarine, 4 December 1944 Uzuki - Torpedoed by PT imps boats, exploded and sunk, 12 December, 1944. Unryuu - Torpedoed by submarine, setting off her magazines and the Ohka suicide planes she was carrying, 19 December, 1944. Kiyoshimo - Bombed, torpedoed by PT boats and sunk, survivors rescued by Asashimo - December 25, 1944. Hatakaze - Sunk during an air raid, 15 January, 1945. Shigure - Torpedoed by a submarine and sunk, January 24, 1945. I-8 - Depth charged to the surface and sunk by gunfire, March 31, 1945. Amatsukaze - Bombed and heavily damaged while returning from a sunk convoy escort, run aground, then bombed into wreckage, April 6, 1945. Kamoi - At the docks in Hong Kong, is bombed during an allied air raid and heavily damaged on April 5. She finally is abandoned by her crew due to progressive flooding on April 13, 1945. Isuzu - sunk by wolfpack of USS submarines, April 7, 1945, hours before Ten-Go Operation Ten-Go: *Yahagi - Bombed and sunk, April 7, 1945. *Isokaze - Bombed and sunk attempting to assist Yahagi, April 7, 1945. *Hamakaze - Bombed and sunk, April 7, 1945. *Yamato - Heavily bombed, capsized, blew up and sunk, April 7, 1945. *Asashimo - Bombed and sunk, April 7, 1945. *Kasumi - Bombed and crippled, scuttled April 7, 1945. Haguro - Ambushed by British destroyers in the night and sunk by gunfire and torpedoes, her escort Kamikaze escapes, 16 May, 1945. Haguro is considered to be the last IJN ship sunk "in combat." Ashigara - Already damaged, with her hydrophone and port engine broken, torpedoes removed to make room for supplies, she is torpedoed by British submarines and sunk, though her escort Kamikaze escapes, June 7, 1945. I-13 - Struck by machine guns and aerial rockets which punctured her fuel tanks, causing her to leave an oil slick. This slick was tracked down by destroyers and attacked with Hedgehog ASW equipment and aucoustic homing torpedoes, sinking her on 16 July, 1945. Sunk in Shallow Water during the Bombing of Kure: *Haruna - July 24, 1945. *Ise - July 24, 1945. *Hyuuga - July 24, 1945. *Aoba - July 24, 1945. *Tone - July 24, 1945. *Amagi - July 24, 1945. *Ooyodo - July 24, 1945. *Katsuragi - July 28, 1945. *Ryuuhou - July 28, 1945. Hatsushimo - Struck a mine and beached by crew on July 30, 1945. Broken up between 1948 and 1949 War Survivors and their Ultimate Fates Daitou - Assigned to minesweeping duties by the Allies after the war, she strikes a mine and sinks, 16 November, 1945. Suzutsuki - Used as a breakwater in November 1945, then sold for scrap the same month. Harukaze - Moderately damaged in a submarine torpedoing and again from an allied bombing, returned to Japan but never repaired. Her hulk became part of the breakwater at Takeno port, now part of Toyooka, sometime in late 1945 or early 1946. Junyou - Heavily damaged by a submarine wolfpack on 9 Dec, 1944, never repaired. Scrapped beginning June, 1946. Kunashiri - Used as a repatriation ship for most of a year, but runs aground near Osaka bay, 7 June, 1946. Kamikaze - Used as a repatriation ship for a time, abandoned after running aground while trying to assis the stranded Kunashiri, 7 June, 1946. I-58 - Surrendered to the United States, her equipment removed and she scuttled by gunfire, 1 April, 1946. I-504 - Never assigned a Japanese crew after the surrender of Germany. Scuttled by the US Navy, 16 April, 1946. Ro-500 - Part of a 3-day intended mutiny to continue to fight the Soveit Navy, but stops before engaging. Scuttled by the US Navy, 30 April, 1946. I-14, I-400, I-401 - Used as target ships off Hawaii, May and June, 1946. Myoko - Damaged during the Battle of Leyte Gulf, then again by Submarine while attempting to reach a safe port. Towed by Ushio, then by Hatsushimo and Kasumi to Singapore, where she was drydocked for the remainder of the war. Scuttled off the Straits of Malacca, July 1946. Takao - Torpedoed in the opening stages of the Battle of Leyte Gulf (the attacks that sunk Atago and Maya), escorted to Brunei and then Singapore by Asashimo and Naganami. Her hull is mined by a British Midget Submarine and she is rendered wholly immobile. Scuttled by the HMS Newfoundland off the Straits of Malacca, 29 October, 1946. Operation Crossroads *Sakawa - Sank 1 day after the Operation Crossroads Able shot, the heaviest ship to do so, 1 July, 1946. *Saratoga - Sank several hours after the Operation Crossroads Baker shot, 24 July, 1946. *Nagato - Sank five days after the Operation Crossroads Baker shot, after listing slowly with little obvious damage, she likely was still mostly seaworthy, but was too radioactive to be saved. Sunk 29 July, 1946. *Prinz Eugen - Sank five months after the Operation Crossroads Baker shot. She was still seaworthy and was towed a significant distance, but was too radioactive to have her pumps operated. Her wreck lies a few meters from the shore upside-down in a max depth of 35 meters of water in Kawajalein atoll, her propellers are visible above water. Finally capsized on 22 December, 1946. Houshou - Performed repatriation trips until August, 1946, when her scrapping began, at Sakurajima. Kitakami - Mostly undamaged during the bombing of Kure, she acted as a repatriation ship tender before being scrapped, starting in October 1946. Kashima - Performed 12 repatriation trips after the war, bringing 5800 soldiers home. Broken up for scrap in Nagasaki, beginning 16 November, 1946. Fukae - Used as a repatriation vessel and then ceded to the United Kingdom as a war prize in July, 1947. Later scrapped. Graf Zeppelin - Scuttled by her crew in shallow water with her Kingston valves and demolition charges on April 25, 1945. She was raised by the Soviet Navy and used as a target ship against naval shells and rigged with explosives to test the effect of dive bombs. She remained afloat after this, and so was torpedoed by Soviet Destroyers (the first of these torpedoes also failed to sink her, it took a second one), sinking near Poland in August, 1947. Etorofu - Used as a repatriation ship and scrapped in Kure, October, 1947. Hachijou - Heavily damaged in an air attack on 7 July 1944, never repaired. Scrapped starting 30 April, 1948. Ushio - Damaged in the same bombing attack that sank Akebono and Hatsuharu, she escorted Myoko to Singapore and then returned to Japan for repairs, which were never completed. She was scrapped in August, 1948. Nelson - Scrapped in March 1949. Commandant Teste - Scuttled to avoid her capture by the Germans, she was refloated, then bombed and sunk again by the allies in port, then refloated again. She was finally scrapped in 1950. Jervis - Decommissioned in 1944, recommissioned in 1945. Decommissioned again in 1948 and scrapped in Scotland, 1954. Warspite - Decommissioned in 1946. Slipped her tows in a storm and grounded herself near Cornwall, England while being towed to Faslane for scrapping. Her hull badly damaged, she could not be refloated despite multiple attempts. Finally scrapped where she was, the process completing in 1957. Aquila - Seized by Germany after the Italian armistice, though still incomplete, she was partially sunk by Italian divers to prevent her from being used to block Genoa harbor on 19 April , 1945. She was raised in 1946 and eventually scrapped in 1952. Italia - Awarded to the United States as a war prize (much like Hibiki was to the Soviet Union), after spending the latter half of the war in the Great Bitter Lake near the Suez Canal. Broken up for scrap in La Spezia between 1952 and 1954. Gangut - Made into a 'school battleship' in 1954 and eventually scrapped in 1958. Colorado - Decommissioned on 1 March, 1959 and sold for scrap on 23 Juky, 1959. Shimushu - Ceded to the Soviet Union as a war prize, renamed EK-31 and later PS-25, she serves in the Soviet Pacific fleet. Decommissioned on 16 May, 1959 and scrapped. Gotland - Sold for scrap in 1962 and scrapped in 1963. Tsushima - Ceded to the Nationalist Republic of China (later Taiwan), renamed Lin An. Discarded in 1963. Richelieu - Served in the French Navy, for much of her postwar career as a gunnery training ship, until 1968. She was scrapped in La Spezia in 1969. Hibiki - Transferred to the Soviet Union on 5 April, 1947. Used as a target ship sometime during the 1970s, sunk close to Karamzina Island near Vladivostok. Yukikaze - Transferred to Republic of China on 6 July 1947. Renamed Tan Yang and served as flagship until 1966. Scrapped in 1970. Fletcher - Decommissioned on 1 August, 1969 and sold for scrap on 22 February, 1972. Giuseppe Garibaldi - Served post-war in the new Italian fleet. Reconstructed into a guided missile cruiser in 1957. Decomissioned on 20 February, 1971 and scrapped starting 1976. Intrepid - Decommissioned in 1947, recommissioned in 1952 and converted into an Attack Carrier (Jet carrier). Made an anti-submarine carrier in 1961. Decommissioned in 1976, made a museum ship in 1982 in New York City. Iowa - Remained in service until 1958 when she was decommissioned. Reactivated in 1982 and overhauled for 500 million USD. She suffered a minor powder explosion in her #2 turret in 1989. Deactivated again in 1990, made a museum ship in the Port of Los Angeles in 2011.